


Tumbled (Sanders Sides Edition)

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides - prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Bi, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Gay, Humour, I'll add to tags as we go along, M/M, Multi, Sweet, and ill add them!, based on a series, if anyone has any small requests, ill link below, multiple prompts, prompts, slight angst, this is the series to ask them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: This is mostly based on a series of prompt pieces by - Keitorin Asthore - on fanfic.net, the series they did is for Glee, and I might do a Glee one at some point as well. Basically I'm going to be using the titles and making up my own story based on them, so I'm just using their prompts!Check them out - https://m.fanfiction.net/u/440833/So these will be short drabbles about the sides in various stages of their lives, they won't all be in the same universe, but most will, I think? I don't know, I might make different verses for them as I go along and then I'll state which verse each one's in!Either way, hope you enjoy this more fun series!
Relationships: Logicality, dexiety - Relationship, maybe more, platonic Prinxiety, varied
Series: Sanders sides - prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/842715
Kudos: 3





	1. Patton Can't Burp

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVE ANY PROMPTS, PLEASE COMMENT THEM BELOW AND I'LL ADD THEM TO THE SERIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I dated someone who couldn't burp, it was strange. But I am amazing at burping, like 12/10 each time, hands down. It's strange.

"Oh come on, Patton, you've _never_ been able to?" Roman asked his step dad as they bought the shopping inside.   
Patton chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Nope, that's what 'I've never burped' means, Ro!" He began unpacking the bag he'd bought in as Logan shuffled past his confused son so he could put the heavy four bags he had himself down on the side.   
"It is not uncommon, Roman." Logan told his son, sick of the conversation they'd been having since Patton scolded Roman for belching rather loudly in the store while drinking a fizzy drink. "Some people just cannot. And some people just shouldn't." He shot a pointed look at his son, who simply shrugged, turning back to his step-dad. 

"Come on, Patton, you must have burped at least once." He continued, and Logan put his head in his hands.   
Patton shook his head. "Nope, sorry to disappoint, Ro." He chuckled at Roman's still confused look.  
"Virgil, did you hear that?" Roman asked, making his step-brother jump as he walked into the room. Virgil looked about ready to leave the room again, but Roman dragged him over. "Your dad, cannot burp!"   
Virgil smirked. "Well yeah, he can't, what's your point?"  
  
Roman stared at him as if he were crazy. "Virgil. He's _your_ father. I've heard your insane belches."   
Virgil shrugged. "He just can't. I've tried."  
"Wait, tried how?" Roman asked, coming up with ways to cause his step-dad to actually belch. "Tell me!"  
Virgil rolled his eyes, and earned a similar look from Logan, who had apparently been dealing with this conversation for too long now, as he retreated from the room to go read. "Fizzy drinks, fatty food, things that _usually_ make people burp, I don't know. I was like, seven."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Roman was digging through the bags of shopping as Patton was attempting to put them away. He popped back up with Virgil's red bull - which he'd asked Roman to sneak get him because both Logan and Patton thought his energy drink habit was a bit bad for him - and Virgil made an indignant noise. "No way, princey, that's mine." He told his step-brother, stepping forward to take the drinks. Roman managed to shuffle out of the way, clumsily darting round toward Patton.   
"Aww, come on, Virgil! This is a good cause!" He pouted, and Virgil huffed, rolling his eyes.   
"You are not force feeding my dad energy drink." He frowned, folding his arms. "Are you forgetting how ill he was last year?"  
  
Patton patted his son on the shoulder. "Don't worry, V. I don't like energy drinks, besides, my little heart accident wasn't because of some fizzy drinks." He smiled.   
"It wasn't a _little_ heart attack daddy..." Virgil muttered.   
"Fine then, if that won't work..." Roman threw the cans to his step-brother. "We're getting take out for dinner."  
Virgil sighed, rolling his eyes. "Same problem, Romano."  
"Patton eats healthy all the time, V, I'm sure one day won't hurt."  
  
Patton smiled. "Seconded!" He chuckled at his son's glare. He'd been eating healthy - due to his son's worry - since his bypass, always attempting to convince Virgil to let him have a treat.   
"As a nurse, might I add my two cents?" Logan came back into the room, folding his arms. He'd clearly grown annoyed of trying to read with this conversation happening. "One take out will not hurt Patton, and besides, Virgil, would you want to hear Roman continue to talk about this for weeks to come?"  
Virgil frowned. "Fine, we're getting Chinese."  
"Yay!" Roman and Patton high-fived, and Virgil rolled his eyes. 

\------------

A couple hours, and much take out food later, Roman handed Patton one of his root-beers. "Here, Patton, it'll help you feel less full."  
"I didn't know you could eat that much..." Logan commented.   
Patton chuckled, opening the fizzy drink. "When deprived from unhealthy food for so long?" He laughed. "I could eat anything!" He began sipping on the drink.   
Virgil didn't seem happy about this, but turned his attention to Roman as his step-brother sat back down at the table with his own fizzy drink. "Well, Princey, looks like your theory was wrong-"  
At that moment a loud noise erupted from Patton, who looked completely confused. Everyone's attention turned to the dad, and Roman grinned. "YES!"

"Is that what one feels like?" Patton asked, confused. "I'm not sure I enjoyed that..."  
Logan sighed, sipping on his tea. "Can we drop the subject now?"  
"I'm not going to be sick or anything, right?" Patton asked, worried now.   
"Not unless you force it, dad." Virgil smirked. "But yes, Logan, I'd say it's happily resolved.   
Roman looked around at them all. "Are you kidding?! That was only a five at best!" 


	2. Push It (One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is obviously one of the Glee ones, so I'm taking inspo from Glee, but it's still Sanders Sides!
> 
> For anyone who hasn't seen Glee (why?) here's the clip I'm talking about, imagine it from the audience, taped, etc. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mqd22inUIF0

"So, what are we going to do tonight while Virgil's out, boys?" Patton asked, sitting himself down in the centre of the couch, between his husband and step-son. Roman was attempting to take a selfie, and Logan was reading one of his many big books, and Patton wanted a guys night. Not that Virgil wasn't included in many guys nights, but the kid didn't exactly want to be there most of the time.   
"Dunno, Patton." Roman shrugged. "There's no games on, seasons over. We could get take out while the buzzkills gone?"  
Patton tutted at the nickname, but turned his attention to Logan. "Lo, honey? Any ideas?"  
Logan placed his book down, contemplating what they could do. "Did you say you found out an old box of home movies the other day?"  
"Yeah!" Patton nodded eagerly. "From when V was a kid, and some from before he was born! Oh that could be fun!"  
  
"Seeing Virgil as a kid? Sounds... creepy." Roman frowned, and Patton chuckled.   
"He was an adorable little kiddo, actually. I mean, he was too grown up for his age, and had was too much aptitude for fashion, there was no way I could keep up with all of his... evolution. But he was so sweet and polite!" Patton explained, grinning at the memory of his little boy who was now a grumpy, sassy teenager. "You know, before he got taller than me." Patton chuckled.   
Roman seemed interested now. "Virgil was polite? Ok, this I _have_ to see."

\------------

"I don't believe how cute he was, and I hate that I'm admitting that..." Roman mumbled, and Patton chuckled.   
"Yep! He was my adorable little angel~" He puffed his chest out proudly.   
Roman smirked. "Now he's your cynical lanky weirdo~"  
"Roman, do not be mean to your step-brother." Logan chastised him, looking through the box of films for the next one to watch. "Patton, how many home movies did you create exactly?"  
Patton shrugged. "I don't know, but this is only the first box. I wanted to make memories!"  
  
"Patton, this is an insane amount of video tapes..." Logan muttered, never really a fan of things that take up space.   
Patton shrugged a little, offering a small smile. "I'm kinda glad I took so many. I know V misses Quinn every so often, and even if he refuses to watch these, they're here for when he needs them." He explained softly, and Logan took a hold of his hand with a smile. "So, which one do you wanna watch next, Lo?"  
"Hmm, well, I suppose I am intrigued to see what the one titled 'Push It' is? I do hope it is not a birthing tape?" His husband asked, raising a brow.   
"Oh, oh no! No, it's not, but-but we shouldn't watch that." Patton shrugged, going to take the tape. 

Logan pulled the tape out of his husbands reach, earning a dismayed noise from the shorter man. "Patton, you are blushing." Logan smirked. "I assume that means whatever is on this tape is embarrassing, and I have to admit, I am somewhat intrigued."  
"Lo... please..." Patton pouted, reaching his hands out for the tape which was still out of his reach. Logan chuckled, and went to hand the tape back, when Roman pulled it out of his hand with a 'yoink!', earning a gasp from his step-dad. "Roman, please give me that back."  
"No way, Patton, this is gonna be fun!" Roman grinned, putting the tape in the TV. Patton sighed, hanging his head, but now resigned to his fate. "I bet it's something to do with Virgil!" Roman jumped back to the sofa, watching the tape begin. "Ooo, a school performance?" Roman grinned.   
  
The tape went on to show a group of students on a stage, and Roman gasped. "Oh my god, that's not Virgil!"  
"Surprise?" Patton giggled a little, watching his school performance of 'Push It', which they really should _not_ have done at school...   
"You were in your Glee club too?!" Roman asked his step-dad, mortified by seeing said step-dad shaking his hips like that.   
Patton shrugged sheepishly. "I was terrible, and I quit after a week cuz it was only detention and they wanted me on the football team, but yeah!" He explained.   
"You were on the football team?" Logan questioned, raising a brow.   
"I was a great Mid-fielder!" Patton grinned proudly.   
"I am learning new things about you today..." Logan muttered. "I believed that picture you showed me was a Halloween costume."  
  
Patton giggled. "Nope! It was my football kit! I think I have some tapes somewhere..." He began rooting through the box once again.   
"You're both paying for my therapy." Roman frowned, shielding his eyes from the overly-sexual dancing still going on on the screen. 


	3. Warbling/Spoiled

Virgil hadn't wanted to go shopping with the rest of the 'family' that day, but he was somewhat happy to go wondering around the pet shop once Remus had bugged Logan and his dad enough.   
He smiled looked down at the little animals that ran around in their pens and the hamsters and gerbils that ran in circles in their cages as the sounds of Panic!'s new album played through his headphones.   
  
Remus and Roman seemed to be arguing about something not far away near the goldfish, and his dad and Logan had wondered off somewhere else, presumably down one of the other isles. So he continued watching the little rabbits below him run around as he leant against the pen. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but his hand hung down into the pen, just in case one of the bunnies decided to come and say hi.   
  
"You're just jealous~" Roman sing-singed as himself and his twin brother made his way over.   
Virgil rolled his eyes. "Why would anyone be jealous of you, Sir Sing A Lot?" He muttered, smirking at Roman's offended huff.   
"That I got the lead in the musical, and none of you did." He folded his arms and puffed out his chest. Virgil scoffed.   
"If either of us wanted a roll in the musical, we would have auditioned." He retorted.   
  
"I'm playing the TREE!" Remus grinned, earning another huff from his brother. Though Virgil didn't exactly really get along that well with the two twins, himself and Remus had a mutual understanding that it was simply a lot of fun to mess with Roman and wind him up.   
Not wanting to start an argument, and honestly too socialed out after a long day of avoiding the crowds at the shops, he smirked and slipped away, heading away from the rabbits and toward the small birds that sat twittering away to themselves, warbling tiny whistled and clucks. He was somewhat enamoured with the tiny navy blue one with deep purple markings across its wings and chest, it looked like it only had one wing however.   
  
"Stop singing!" Remus's voice came, complaining at his brothers' 'rehearsing' - it was starting to annoy the household in general, especially Virgil, though he figured Remus had it worse, sharing a room with the other boy until they got the third room properly set up for him. "I'll kick your ass!"   
"Language!" Patton's voice came from somewhere and Virgil couldn't help but snort on a laugh at his dad.   
  
"Why are you looking at birds?" Roman's voice startled him, and apparently the birds as well.   
"Don't scare them!" He warned his step-brother, trying to compose himself and not get too angry. "They're scared of loud noises..."  
Roman smirked, placing a hand to his chest and belting out a loud run in his usual, obnoxious way. Virgil placed his hands over his ears, worried for the birds, who all flew away to the opposite side of the cage, except for the purple one, who tried to get as close to Virgil as possible.   
  
"Roman!" Virgil shouted at him, not liking people bullying animals.   
"Will you SHUT UP?!" Remus added, stepping up next to the two. He grinned at the birds. "Aww, look at that one!" He pointed to a little yellow and green one that flittered quickly at the front of the cage, seemingly angry at Roman's singing. "Dude knows what's up." He told his brother, matter-o-factly.   
Roman rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut it." He huffed, looking back to the birds.  
  
"Be careful, princey. Birds are very intelligent." Virgil muttered ominously. Roman tried to seem unphased, but glanced back to the cage again.   
"Whatever." He huffed, folding his arms across his chest and whistling a tune, though, Virgil noted, quieter than before. But his face lit up as one of the little birds began whistling the same tune he did.   
Virgil paused as he was about to walk away and frowned. "You've GOT to be kidding me..." He muttered, watching the tiny white, yellow and pink bird whistling along with his step-brother.   
  
"Dad!" Roman shouted, causing Logan and Patton to emerge from another isle, wondering over with worry written on their faces, obviously used to something going wrong when they left the house.   
"What did you break?" Logan asked, looking over Remus and Virgil in turn, as if he might see a broken bone or blood. "Who did you maim?"   
Roman huffed indignantly, before his smile returned and he pointed to the bird. "I need this!"   
  
Logan looked to his husband, before looking to the bird and then back to his son's pleading look. "A bird?"  
Roman nodded enthusiastically. "He's a marvellous singer!"  
Still seeming unsure, Logan looked to his husband. Patton shrugged, but he seemed excited at the idea of having a pet. "They are cute..."  
"That's not fair!" Remus complained, why should his brother get something and he doesn't? "Why don't I get a pet?"  
  
Logan sighed, shaking his head at the boys in exasperation. "What would you like, Remus?" He asked, folding his arms.   
"A tarantula!" Remus grinned.   
"Not gonna happen." Virgil smirked, watching his dad shiver and almost try to hide behind his husband. "I've tried..."  
  
"How about you pick a little birdie as well, honey?" Patton suggested, trying not to look scared at the idea of a massive spider in his home. Virgil often had to come and save him - and Roman, though the brother wouldn't admit it - from rogue spiders at home.   
"That one!" Remus beamed, pointing to the green one that still swarmed the front of the cage, as if trying to peck at Roman through the bars. "Thank you, Patton~" He grinned and the twins followed Logan to the front to ask an employee if they could open the cage for them.   
  
Patton smiled at Virgil, wondering over and leaning in so he could whisper. "Ya know you can pick one too, kiddo?"  
Virgil pondered for a moment. He DID like birds... and he'd end up looking after the twins birds as well regardless... "This little one's cute." He admitted shyly, pointing to the navy and purple bird with one wing that still tried to hide behind him, especially when Patton beamed down at it.   
"Of course he is!" Patton grinned.   
  
"Really? You want the crippled one?" Roman asked sceptically. "He can't even FLY!"  
Virgil frowned. "Shut up, princey. He's cool, and he could kick your birds ass any day."  
"Language!" Patton warned him. "Roman, don't be mean to V or his bird!"  
"Mine looks like it could eat yours." Remus grinned at his brother, his tone somewhat sadistic.   
Roman stared at him for a moment. "Don't you dare even JOKE about that!"  
  
Logan and Patton watched as the employee helped the boys get their birds into little carry boxes and pick out a cage big enough for the three of them. Logan face palmed. "What are we letting ourselves in for?" He mumbled.   
"Daaaaad?" Roman asked, pouting. "Can we get the big, big, big cage?" He tried to give his best puppy-dog eyes - as he'd seen Virgil doing to Patton and getting away with a lot that he probably SHOULDN'T have gotten away with, because how could Patton resist that face? - but falling short somewhat.   
  
Logan let out a beaten-down sigh.   
"Of course you can, sweetie! Just not the massive one, because we don't want to give them too much room, they're social animals!" Patton answered for his husband, watching the boy jump up and down excitedly.   
"Thank you, Patton!~" Roman grinned, watching the employee bring the cage down from the shelf.   
  
"You are SO spoilt." Virgil muttered to him.   
Roman smirked. "Of course~"

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T FORGET TO PROMPT ME SOME STUFF GUYS!
> 
> I might also be answering questions both here, and on my ask-AU tumblr at - tumblr.com/blog/ask-au-sanderssides
> 
> My main sanders sides blogg - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/virgil-the-virgin
> 
> Aaaaand a comic series I'm doing where the comic changes depending what you guys tell me - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/virgil-was-in-a-car-accident


End file.
